


We Will Stumble Through Heaven (But You Are Human Tonight)

by Migs



Series: Young God [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Princess Plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants things he is not sure he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Stumble Through Heaven (But You Are Human Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this one came from. I need a holiday me thinks. 
> 
> Title from Halsey's Young God coz I am predictable like that.
> 
> Also this is edited on iPad so any mistakes - blame Apple I guess.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke was 15, 16 tops, when he pressed his fingers down there for the first time. It was not much. He was moving one hand up and down his cock whilst his other one went to grab and squeeze and fondle his balls. He was lying on his back, feet on the bed and legs spread wide.

He does not remember what he was thinking of at the time but what he remembers is two pads of his fingers suddenly being pressed down there, on that place that always made him blush in the shower when he would slip his wet and soapy hand between his cheeks.

It was not much, just his pointer and middle finger resting against the muscle there and gently, barely, just a tiny bit pressing on it. His balls forgotten and his other hand furiously moving up and down his now heavily leaking cock. His two fingers gently messaging the opening.

And if he come just a little bit quicker, just a little bit harder than usual. Well, it's not like anyone had to know.

Luke was a year or two older before he dared to go further. He sneaked out in the middle of the night to acquire his new most treasured possession. A small blue bottle of lube that read 'Durex Play Tingling is suitable for vaginal, anal and oral sex'. A small bottle that changed his life once Luke had enough courage to actually do something with it.

What he found out, once he shyly over coated his fingers with the wet substance and cautiously messaged it all over the opening before sticking in just the tip of his pointer finger, was that he was really sensitive down there. Yes, it felt weird and a bit uncomfortable to start with, but once the initial discomfort left, well, it felt nice. 

Luke read stuff. He read about how there is a small walnut of pleasure inside him that can (according to the comments) make him see stars and believe in heaven. He read about it in the late hours when pm was turning am, when his bandmates were long sleeping in their respective beds. He read it in incognito window on his phone under the cover of the blanket and he always deleted his search history after finishing. Just in case.

He was nervous and he was excited. Will he be able to reach it? Will he know how to push his fingers just right? Will it hurt? Will he be able to relax enough to push his fingers in? Sure, the pad of one finger might have felt just right but he will eventually have to push in more. Get deeper.

In the end, it took Luke about 20 minutes of trial and error, of going in to quickly too far, too dry and too many fingers too soon, but in the end he made it. His 2 fingers gently prodding at the small bundle of nerves that made Luke scream so loud the first time he touched it, he was surprised no one was knocking down his bedroom door yet.

Luke wished he could stay like this forever. Naked and sweaty on his bed, legs spread wide and his two fingers gently prodding at his prostate. Cock leaking heavily in tight fist and heavy full balls forgotten in favour of him biting hard into his forearm to prevent any more screams of pleasure escaping his mouth and waking up the whole house. Hell, the way it felt, he would be waking up the whole neighbourhood.

Once he finally came, Luke was sure he died and went to heaven. His orgasm taking over his whole body, back arching up and his head thrown back. Eyes squeezed tight shut, fireworks burning and crashing behind the heavy eyelids, mouth open wide in quiet scream. He was coming for minutes, hours, ages. 

Once he finally crashed down, exhausted, his body covered in sweat, belly and hand sticky with come, he gently pulled his fingers out of his now too sensitive hole. He felt a bit of the excess lube trickle down along his fingers and onto his thighs which made him blush prettily. He made such a mess of himself!

And then an unexpected sneaky dirty thought of what a mess he would be if there was something else leaking out of his now slightly gaping hole as well. If there would be a white mess not only on his belly but also down his thighs and Luke left out a frustrated groan when his spent cock gave an interested twitch.

If anyone asked what was Luke doing, 3 in the morning showering, well, nightmares were always an excuse. The bruise on his forearm? Well, there was always a convenient doorframe to blame for.

After that night, Luke started exploring his desires and his body more. In particular the tinny hole safely tucked away between his cheeks. He prodded and teased. Experimented how many fingers and how much of a stretch was just right. How to turn his fingers just right and how to massage his perineum to make it feel good.

He also found out that he liked his private area cleanly shaved. It took a while to perfect it. To make sure everything was neatly shaved, from in between his cheeks, around his hole, and all the way up to his balls and base of his cock. He would keep it clean and smooth and moisturised. He found out it felt better for him. When he would reach down and there would be nothing but smooth soft skin under his fingers. Sometimes he shaved the insides of his thighs as well. Getting rid of the blonde almost invisible hair there to make room for a smooth skin he dreamt one day someone would kiss and lick and suck pretty patterns into.

He thought a lot about how he wanted someone between his thighs, licking at his hole and sticking a finger inside. Searching for his pleasure spot whilst sucking on his balls and licking his cock. How foreign fingers would stretch him and how they would eventually be replaced with a cock. How it would feel nice to be stretched beyond anything he knew. All filled up and eager to please. How the cock would nudge against his bundle just right, fucking an orgasm straight out of him. How he would squeeze, all sensitive, around the cock. Needing it to pull out but willing to wait for it to bust too. After all, it fucked such an amazing orgasm out of him the least Luke can do is let it cream his insides. All nice pearly white, dripping out once the cock is done with his body.

Luke has been thinking a lot about a lot of things. He was thinking a lot how he wanted a butt plug. Not a big one. Just a small metal thing he's seen online. Small metal thing with pretty Jewel for the base in the shape of the heart. He looked at it a lot. He looked at scarce pictures of (mostly) girls (and sometimes when he was very lucky in his search boys) wearing it, peeking from in between their cheeks. Wearing it whilst a guy would be fucking them from behind in their other hole, spreading their butt cheeks and a pretty gem butt plug would be there tucked safely inside them and moving prettily with the harsh thrusts of the guys movements. Luke fantasised about a pretty baby blue one stuck in his butt, on all fours, cock fucking his thighs and hands spreading his butt cheeks to show the plug there.

There was was this one particular video that never failed to make him come. It was exactly 2:45 minutes long, filmed on an iPhone and Luke has seen it so many times he knew it by heart. It started with a girl on all fours, pretty white linegare messed up, her panties pushed to the side whilst a guy was roughly fucking her from behind. The video started just when the guy was coming hard into the girl's ass. Slowly pulling out and dragging his cock up and down her crack, white string of come still attached to his cock. Luke watched with wide wishful eyes as the small trickle of come was pushed out and the guy quickly caught it with his finger and pushed it back in and then quickly grabbing for the object of Luke's fantasies that was lying just out of the camera frame. There it was, small metal plug with a pink heart shaped gem at the end of it. The guy messing the tip around the hole which was now all wet and messy from escaped come, and gently pushing the plug inside. It was quite obvious that the plug was too small in comparison to the guy's big cock and heavy load as the come started trickling out around it. The hole barely keeping it inside from being to loose to be able to properly grip it. 

Luke never listened to the whole audio, only watched the video and pretended it was him. It was him and someone else who loved him so much they couldn't bear the thought of Luke walking around without their seed inside him. Fucking him full of their spunk and then plugging him up to keep him warm and stretched for when they wanted to have him again. Sticking pretty gemmed plug inside him that he desired so much.

Whenever Luke watched this video, that's how he usually came: two fingers deep, leaking with excess lube all over his fingers, down his crack and on the bed, with the voice of the man in the last seconds of the video playing in his mind.

"Always so pretty. wanna keep you full and dripping, waddling around the room and leaking around the gem stuck up in your arse, because baby, you are my princess."

Luke would come long and hard, panting and exhausted from the orgasm. Burying his face into a pillow and softly crying. For a boy that would love him and threat him like he wanted to be treated. Who would not think he was weird and disgusting and perverted. Who would hold him close and tell him it's ok to want those things.

Little did he know someone like this was closer than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, is this porn trash or actually readable? Potential for part 2? I never know whit my porn. Help a writer out, will ya?
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
